Caught!
by Bloody Violet Heart
Summary: You know, I'm dating this wonderful person, and everything is going great! No more than great is going awesomelygreat! My life couldn't get better, and this was true. The only thing was, that it could get worst, horribly worst. -Carly. Femslash Cam!
1. Chapter 1: Us

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!...Unfortunately T-T. **

**Warnings: At least for this chapter, it is mature for a reason. As you probably know from the words (Carly/Sam) this fanfiction will have love between this two characters. If this bother's you by any reason that I don't really care for, then please just leave without another word, BUT if you have no problem with this at all! Then you are welcome to stay and enjoy the Cam love! **

**Author's Notes: I would like to say that my inspiration to finally get down and write some Cam which I have been wanting to do for some time, come from Surferscout and ShatteredDiamonds, the first two writers to write Cam! (or at least the first two I read).**

Chapter 1:

_Us_

(Carlys' P.O.V)

Today, Wednesday night, Spencer was out. He's in some kind of artist convention, or something like that, I'm not sure. He ran out pretty fast so I couldn't quite catch what he was saying.

Anyway, that's not important right now. Why? Because like I have said before Spencer's out, the house is empty, but we are here…alone, finally alone for God's sake!

Huh? You want to know who am I here with? Well, I suppose I can't expect you to guess. I don't think anyone has... I hope.

Well, let's see. What can I tell you about them? Mmm…this person is great, no scratch that, is awesome! Is beautiful, is funny, is interesting…is the best thing that has happened to me in my short fifteen years of life! Have you guessed?...Wait! Wait! You better not be thinking is Freddie, 'cause' I swear I'll kill you, and then I'll kill him too so no one will ever dare think such a thing again.

Okay, back to the wonderful person. I'll give you some more hints. She…yes I said she, is a girl. Yeah, I know you didn't expect that from me but hey! I just couldn't say no to such a beauty!

... silence.

Can you get out of your stupid state of shock? I would like to continue! Thanks. So she is so cute. She has this beautiful long and smooth blond hair that ends in pretty curls, and her petite figure makes her look so adorable; not that I'm that tall, but she's smaller. And do you know what I really love, beside her hair? Her cheeks. It just that when I look at her face, it reminds me of these toons called "Precious Moments". All of them have this natural pink hue in their cheeks, just like hers, is so cute! I called her like that once, "my precious moment" just to tease her, and she got really pissed and embarrassed. Her flustered state made her even more adorable, if possible. I just laughed.

In reality, I love everything about her. But while with her, I most enjoy what I'm doing right now.

I'm laying in the couch and she's on top of me. We are kissing and I don't know if it's just me, or if it's really getting hotter in here by the second. Her hands are on my waist, her fingertips softly playing with the skin above the waistband of my pants. My hands are on her arms, caressing them tenderly.

Have I told you how pleasantly soft her skin is? It's like silk! I can't help myself whenever we are alone, I just have to graze her silky skin in some way, and I'm so grateful to God for tonight.

I felt a moan rise to my throat as she pushed her tongue in my mouth. She smirked, fully aware of the grunt I was trying to restrain. Suddenly, her hands went into my shirt, caressing my side and her lips left mine. I was about to protest. We had all night for this and she wanted to stop? But then I felt her teeth on my neck. She bit me! And she bit me hard enough for me to scream in pleasure and dig my nails into her arms from the intense sensation.

I don't think she drew blood, just left a really dark mark, but as if she had wounded me, she slowly licked the spot, sending shivers from my neck, down my spine and…somewhere else.

I was burning, seriously I felt as if I was literally burning from inside out while she kept her administrations. She nibbled at my neck from the left side to the right one. Slowly lapping and biting me all over. She halted only when she found my pulse to suck on it, exiting a loud moan from me. But I, not wanting to be the only one expressing my delight, pulled her by the hips crashing them against mine, finally getting a loud groan of pleasure that was a bit muffled by my flesh, but I heard it, I definitely heard it.

It seems that really turned her on because she let go of my neck and attacked my mouth with immense force and passion, while positioning her legs between mine and coming down on me like I had previously force her to.

I moaned into her mouth pulling her closer to me with my arms that were around her neck and trusting my tongue into her mouth.

Our tongues battled for dominance as our hips kept grinding against each other. I felt like damning the clothes that separated our skin, but I didn't have time for it, I couldn't even form coherent thoughts as her hips hit mine faster, just to rub me slower, depart and return with more vigor.

As the movement continued, my lover left my lips to return to my neck and shoulder. She sucked on them and I felt her hands unclasping the button of my pants. I heard the zipper been pull down and I felt as her hand went from my navel to the tip of my underwear. Her fingers trespass this barrier but just before she could touch me…there! I clasped her hand.

"Wait, Sam." I tried to shout but it came as an out of breath whisper. Luckily, since her face was still on the crook of my neck, she heard me loud and clear.

She shot up, hovering over me, her legs between mine, her right arm on the side of my head while the other one was still in my hold. I also noticed that somehow, one of my hands had found its way within the girl's shirt, right below her breast; I lowered it to her ribs.

I gazed at her while breathing hard, which she was also doing. Her face utterly flushed as I bet mine was too, and her eyes filled with a lust mirroring my own, but hers also held something else: dread. I wonder why.

"I-I'm sorry". I heard her say with fear. I suddenly realized what she was so afraid off.

She was scared that by taking things too far I would decide to leave her. It was a well found fear, but I wasn't about to do that. I never wanted to do that, unless she did something really horrible, but she hadn't and I'm sure she would never do anything to hurt me deliberately. So why would I break both our hearts by doing irrational things?

I sat up and she sat on my lap, straddling me. Her worried eyes never left mine.

"It's alright Sammy; I just don't want us to go to fast." I said and it was the truth. We have been dating for barely two months now, and where we were going was definitely a place we should **not** be going any time soon.

"Yeah, I know." She said with a hint of remorse and got off me sitting on the edge of the sofa.

She looked so pitiful, all sad and regretful, but even now I couldn't help but think how cute she looked, even like that. See what I mean? She is extra cute! How was I going to say no to been with such a darling girl?

Anyway, I decided it was time to make my girl feel better, so after zipping and buttoning my pants I positioned myself behind her, my hands on her waist pulling her against me. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, I didn't say you couldn't kiss me." That was my intent at cheering her up, and it worked, as always. With all her guilt gone, she returned to her perky self with a smirk on her face. I smiled as she turned her head to kiss me.

The kiss was slow and soft, conveying all our love through it.

"I love you." I heard her say.

"I love you too." And I did. I swear I do. With all there is in me and what there isn't, I love her, and she can't even begin to imagine how much.

To be continued…

**A/N: This story might be a bit long, although I don't know how much. Still I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. From here on, I'm not sure if there'll be such "hot" (I don't know it if really was, I'm not very good at these things) scenes, I would like to concentrate on the main plot more. **

**Also, it might take me a while to update since I have like three other stories in the process, but I will get to it, so I hope you all stick around. **

**Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Ruined

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, but maybe I'll write them a letter telling them how I really should own this!**

**Warnings: Just Sam/Carly Love pretty much, and language, I guess. **

**A/N: Here's chapter two, ****I hope you all enjoy it! **

**_(Now edited)_**

Chapter 2:

_Ruined_

(Carlys' P.O.V)

The next day was a school day, unfortunately. It is Thursday, so we had to wake up early to go to the annoying learning department, how bothersome.

I moved my hand over the irritating clock that was on my bedside table, dropping it on the object to shut it up. It did as told instantaneously. However, I felt a whimper on my left side, but this one wasn't as annoying as the previous; on the contrary, it was quite cute.

I bet that by that word alone you already know from who the cute sound came from. Yes, from Sam. After our late night adventure yesterday, we got pretty tired and retreated to my room for a good night's sleep. Right now Sam is pressed up against me, her head's on my chest and her left arm's across my stomach. She's frowning a little and whimpering thanks to the obnoxious sound of the alarm.

"Sam. Sammy, wake up." I call her softly, shaking her arm gently.

"Mmm?" Was her response, her eyes still close as she pulled me closer.

"Wake up sweetie. We have to go to school." I told her kissing her forehead.

"We do?" She asked in such and adorable tone.

"Yes we do." I answered.

"Why?" She kept asking.

Do you know what she's doing? I do. It's called stalling me and everything that she knows is inevitable just to have five more minutes of sleep while I waste my time answering her. She's such a kid, a very endearing kid, but a kid.

"No Sammy, we are not going through this again, now get up!" I said as I sat and tried to get out of bed, but she held me by the waist keeping me in it.

"But I like it here." She said, as if I didn't know that.

"I like it here too but we don't have a choice." I took her by her wrist and pulled her dead weight up, since she wasn't helping me, to a sited position. Thank God she barely weights.

Once sat, her head fell on my shoulder and she clutched my arm; her eyes were still close.

"Come on Sammy." I tried to persuade her with the addition of a caress on her cheek.

"Fine." It worked, not that I doubted my skills that never fail me, jeje.

I got out of bed and she finally opened her eyes, rubbing them to get the sleep off. I smiled and walked to the bathroom, glad to be over that part of our day. Those were the only minutes of our time spent together that I wished we could fast-forward. Why? Because as hard as it was for her to get out of bed, the difficulty level went up twice for me; one because I too was sleepy, and two because I just didn't want to let go of her, her body feels so good against mine. Then there was also the fact that those extra minutes in bed always caused us to be late for first period. Something she really didn't care about, but I did, the teacher was always nagging at us for it, and Spencer was starting to scold me too. I think that the only times when we aren't late, are when we sleep in our own houses.

I came out of the bathroom ten minutes later and had to literally drag her out of bed and shove her into the bathroom to get her to wake up again.

Meanwhile, I dressed for school. Today's attire would be something simple: tight blue jeans and a red blouse with the words "SMILE, IT MAKES PEOPLE WONDER WHAT YOU ARE THINKING" in gold with a happy face below. I added some white tennis with red stripes, (I think they are called addidas?) and brushed my hair as I waited for Sam.

I didn't have to wait too long. She came out patting her face as if to force herself awake. It didn't seem to be working since her eyes were still downcast with tiredness. It only lasted until she looked up and saw me by the mirror though; her eyes opened fully and a grin appeared on her face.

"I'm definitely awake now." She said eying me; she's such a flirt.

I finished applying my lip gloss and walked over to her with a smile. I kissed her briefly on the lips, putting my arms around her neck. I saw her lick her lips tasting my gloss after we separated.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." She grinned.

"I'm going to go see what's for breakfast." I said before kissing her again, my lips lingered for a few more seconds.

"Okay." She replied softly and I smiled going in for another kiss. Hey, these were going to be our last kisses, (not to mention any kind of romantic physical contact) until we came from school and locked ourselves in this room again. From the moment we left this sweet four wall confinement, we were going to have to pretend we are only best friends. It sucks, it really does, but there's not much we can do. Well, more like there's not much we are ready to do.

She let me go and walked over to the bed, taking her backpack form the ground and placing it on it. I watched as she rummaged through her bag until she found the articles she wanted to use: knee-long square pants, (she really likes those) and a long sleeve purple shirt with the sleeves colored white with small lilac stars.

I saw as she took off her shirt exposing her porcelain white skin to me and making my face turn a deep red, or I suppose it was that color since I could feel it burning.

I quickly averted my eyes and scurried out of the room, as discreetly as I could, trying to hide my embarrassment. But I guess my intent was futile 'cause' I heard her soft chuckle right before the door closed, adding to my shame.

I descended the stairs, stopping in the last one to get my crimson cheeks under control. Once I felt them return to normal temperature, I made my way to the kitchen, where I knew Spencer was.

"Morning Spencer, what do we have this morning?" I asked him, reaching the counter.

"Hey there! Well, this morning, we have something very special. Scramble eggs and bacon, and orange juice!" He announced. I looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Oh my, how special." I said sarcastically.

"Hey! I made them! So they are special!" He proclaimed, I just shook my head with a sneer.

"Hey what's for breakfast? I'm starving!" I turned around to see Sam entering the kitchen.

"Scrambled eggs and bacon!" Spencer replied with a smile. He seemed very proud of his choice of food, as if he had accomplished something great. I would think he was weird because of that, but, normal behavior would be weird for him.

"Great!" Sam said as she seated on one of the chairs of the table, fork already in hand waiting for the aliments. She always said "Great!" As if she loved what had just been offered to her, no matter what it was or how many time she had eaten the same thing. The girl just loved food!

I walked over to the table and sat beside her. Spencer came over with breakfast and served us. Then he sat and began eating.

"So what are you going to do today Spence?" I asked him, trying to make conversation. I always questioned him about his doings while I was gone. Most of the time he spent it here in the apartment, working on his latest artistic creation, but from time to time he would be out buying supplies in God-knows-where, and on rare occasions he would go somewhere like a hill or something like that, searching for inspiration. But that almost never happened, he was usually here. Still, for the 'just in case', I asked him.

"Oh! Yeah! I want to show you guys something!" My brother shot from the chair knocking it down before running off, but he turned around to pick the chair up and then run to his room, I suppose.

I was a little shocked, sometimes his spontaneousness surprise me, but it wore off rather fast.

I looked over to Sam, who hadn't said a thing since she sat in that chair and food had been presented before her. I saw her take the last spoon of her breakfast and swallow it. I blinked a few times, we had just started but she was already finished! Her eating habits always astonished me.

I half grin as she leaned back in her chair and showed a satisfied smile. Then I notice she had remnants of the scrambled eggs beside her mouth.

"Sam?" I called softly.

"Huh?" She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"You have something here." I said as I leaned forward. Her face moved to face me as I got closer, giving me a questioning look, probably wondering what I was doing considering my brother was in the house and could come down any minute. I didn't answer her silent question though; instead I just clean the side of her mouth with my lips and leaned back with a smirk.

She gazed at me dumbfounded for a second, before she looked back to the stairs, and seen Spencer wasn't coming down she took my face in her hands and kissed me hard and passionate.

The kiss ended when we heard my brother's footsteps down the stairs.

"I found it!" Spencer exclaimed reaching his chair again.

In his hands was a big portfolio. He opened it and browsed through the pages until he came to a stop in one that had a big green rock in it.

"Do you see this?" He asked pointing to the paper.

"Yea." Sam said filling her plate with more food.

"Well **this** is my next master piece." He explained.

"Where are you going to get a rock like that?" I wondered. That was one heck of a big green rock, natural green. Where was he going to find a rock like that, and where was he going to put it?

"I don't know, but I will. I have to, if not my master piece will be ruined!" He whined.

"Okay, where are you going to put it if you find it?" I wondered. There was no way that thing was going to go in the living room; it would make a mess once he started sculpting it, if that's what he was going to do with it.

"I know I can't get it in here, so I'll see if they let me use the basement for it." He explained.

"Okay that sounds cool." I said.

"Yeap! I'm going to go search for it later on today. So if when you come you don't find me here, you know what I'm doing."

"Okay then." I said finally finishing my breakfast. I think we are going to be late today again. Spencer must have been wondering that same thing because he looked over to the clock.

"Hey you are going to be late! Hurry it up!"

"Don't worry I already finished." - I said getting up from the table. – "And Sam is too, right Sam?"

"Right!" She said before taking the bowl up to her mouth and swallowing its content, she took her orange glass afterwards and did the same.

"I still don't know how you can do that." I said looking at her with a horrified/astounded look.

"And you shall never know." Was her reply as she stood from the chair.

"Whatever, let's just go." I said walking over to the door where my backpack was waiting.

"Eye-eye captain." Sam said, been her silly self. She walked to the couch and took her backpack, I supposed she left it there before going over to the table. Then she walked over to me and we left for school.

----------------

First period went out as usual, so did the three that fallowed. Fifth period was science, and I was bored out of my mind. The only thing I could do to keep me from falling into madness was thinking about my beautiful blond girlfriend. Then again, I did that always, whether I'm bored or not. Right now, I was taking notes of the teacher's babbling, but I wasn't really hearing what he was saying. My mind preferred to think on what to do to spend more time with Sam.

I was thinking we could go out, perhaps to the movies or something, anything she wanted. I guess if Spencer's out I can leave a note saying I'm at Sam's and if he's in, then I can tell I'm going to Sam's. I really can't believe this; I'm lying just to have a few more hours with this girl! Is her fault! She was the one who teach me "innocent lies" as she calls them, and she's the one who's so pretty I can't help but be with her! I'm starting to dislike her…yeah right! Jeje.

I gaze over at her, she's sitting right beside me, and she seems to be writing something in her notebook. I doubt they are notes though, she's probably drawing.

Deciding that if I wanted to go somewhere I had to ask her first, I took a page from my notebook and ripped it to write in it.

"_Do you want to go somewhere today?"_ It read. I quickly passed it over to her when the teacher turned around.

"_Sure, where to?"_

"_I don't know wherever you want." _

"_How about the movies?!"_ I knew she was going to propose that.

"_Alright. :)"_ I tossed the note back at her and she looked at me and smiled that pretty smile of hers.

The class went by quickly after that, and soon we were walking to the lunch room.

"I wonder what they'll serve today." Sam said.

"Meatloaf again, I bet." I replied.

"Probably." She agreed.

"Hey guys wait!" – I turned around to see Freddie running up to us. I stopped to wait for him, but I saw as Sam just kept walking hoping to ignore him. – "Sam." I said sternly. She grunted and turned around slowly as he reached us.

"If it isn't the nerd." Freddie glanced at her and then turned to me.

"Hey **Carly**!" He said putting emphasis on my name to show Sam he was ignoring her. I could almost feel Sam making mock gestures towards him. I just smiled, this two were really amusing.

"What's up Freddie?" I asked, getting the conversation back on the road. I was hungry, and I bet Sam was too, when wasn't she?

"I just wanted to tell you that I have a reunion now during lunch so I can't eat with you." He explained.

"Then why you stop us dork?!" Sam shouted my exact thought, except for the dork comment.

"I didn't stop you; **you** could have just kept walking." He countered.

"I would have, but Carly stop, so do us all a favor and go on to your geeky convention already."

"Well!-" He started, but I decided to cut him off before we spent the whole lunch hour in the halls with stupid little banters.

"Freddie! Is alright, just go to your reunion, we'll see you later." I said. But of course, I really hope not so see him later. I wanted alone time with Sam then.

"Okay, bye then." He said and walked away.

I turned around to Sam who was smiling from ear to ear, rolling my eyes I started to walk to the cafeteria again.

As we had predicted, the menu for today's lunch was to be meatloaf, disgusting, elastic, meatloaf. Yuck! Yet, there was nothing more so it would have to do until we got home.

I was amazed, the thing must look worst than I thought, for Sam was even eying it suspiciously instead of swallowing it whole.

"This doesn't look edible." She said her eyes still on the meatloaf. She was poking it with the fork as if expecting it to jump at her.

"No it doesn't." She shrugged and sliced a small piece of the thing, sniffing it before putting it in her mouth. I stared with slight disgust, and much admiration! You had to be damn brave to eat something like the meatloaf of this place in its worst days. Her face scrunched and her hand flew to her throat in an overly dramatic fashion. I raised on eyebrow at her.

"Yeap, not edible." She said calmly reaching for her juice.

I scuff in amusement and shook my head. I opted to eat a red apple rather than trying the meatloaf.

"Good choice." Sam said smiling at me with the straw still on her lips. Okay, was it just me or was Sam trying to seduce me here, in the middle of the lunch room? Oh yes she was! Just look at her eyes, full of mischief and wanting. She's teasing me to no end!

I couldn't help it, my cheeks turned red and I automatically lowered my head evading her eyes, had I kept it up someone might have noticed.

I could feel her smirking, she's so mean. I don't really know how, but she always has that power over me, when only a glance from her can make me feel so many different emotions: Love, relief, embarrassment, safety, and right now I was feeling the one called, wanted. With just a glance from her beautiful gray eyes, she makes me feel like I am the most amazing thing in this world, which I know I'm not. If someone is, it would be her, but she can make me feel like that nonetheless.

"Hey cutie… " She whispered leaning over the table.

"Sam!" I hiss in a scolding manner.

"What?" She asked.

"You know what." I mean that we are in the lunch room of this freaking school, in public! Is not like I'm ashame of her, of us, but...

"Sorry. Anyway, do you want to skip this sickening thing called lunch? We can eat before we go to the movies later on." She said.

"Yeah, this makes me want to throw up." She nodded and stood from the table, taking her tray to the trash can, I fallow suit.

We spent the rest of lunch hour on the outsides of the school. Sited on a bench and making small talk. After the school hours ended, we made our way to my house.

I entered the apartment first, with Sam behind me. As I closed the door, I called for Spencer.

"Spencer?! I'm home!" But I got now answer in return.

"He's probably out searching for his rock." I heard Sam say from the couch.

"Probably." I replied sitting beside her.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked, her head was laying on the back of the couch and she was staring at the ceiling, in an uninterested fashion.

"I think we should do our homework now." I said.

"What?! Why?" She whined.

"Because if we don't do our homework we can't go out." I explained my logic.

"Arrgh…fiiine." – She whined. At least I got her to do it. – "But!"

There was a but? Well, it involves Sam and homework there's obviously going to be a but. I wonder what this but is about.

"But what?"

"Can I have some of this first?" She leaned in to capture my lips with hers.

Uuuuuh, I liked this but!

"Well, only a little, we have homework to do." I said leaning in to kiss her. Her lips are the softest. I can never get enough of them and she knows it. She must know it because she always attacks that weak spot in me when she wants to get out of something.

My intention was for our little make-out session to last around five minutes, but I forgot that five minutes was more than enough to get us going full force. Our five minutes turned into ten, then into twenty until we had passed half an hour.

"Sam." I said out of breath.

"Huh?" She wasn't really paying attention to me; her effort was on trying to catch my lips again. But I moved my head to the right before she could do it.

"Homework." I reminded her.

"Oh, right." She said with a sheepish smile.

I smiled and we sat in the floor in front of the living room table with our books. We barely had homework, just in science and math. It was funny, because while we worked on science, I could feel Sam taking sneaky glances at me, and from time to time, she would lean in and kiss my cheek before going back to read as if nothing happened. Then during our math homework, she asked me how to do a few of the exercises just to be close enough to steal a kiss from time to time. I know that by looking at her and how she acts usually you would never believe her to be so affectionate, but she is. She is really affectionate and I love every second of it.

We finished our work just in time for Spencer came through the door as we were stashing our books into our backpacks.

"Hey girls! What you doing?" He asked walking directly to the kitchen with two white bags in hand.

"Nothing, we just finished our homework." I said getting up and walking over to him.

"Really? That's great!" He said unpacking his supplies. As I had thought, they were art supplies; I guess he found the rock.

"Yeah, so can we go to the movies?" Sam asked tactless. She didn't like bushes too much.

"What? Today? But you have class tomorrow." He said.

"Yes, but we already studied, and today is the big premier of this movie we have wanted to watch since we first heard of it!" I whined adding a little "innocent lie" to the deal. I didn't want to lie to him, but I really wanted to go out with my girl. We haven't done that in a while, and even though I know tomorrow's Friday, and I could have waited one more day, I didn't want to.

"What movie is it?" He asked. Oh stupid me, why didn't I think of that before opeing my mouth to lie?

"Uh, well its called, um… - " I tried to think of any movie, but I couldn't really remember one. It really sucks, but thank God for my compulsive liar for a girlfriend Sam, who interjected for me.

"Meet the Spartans. Is a parody of hero movies." She said as if it was true. Well in a way it was, but I didn't think we were going to see that one.

"Oh okay, did you do your homework Sam?" He wondered. Where in this moments when I wished my brother was completely wacko not just a seventy-five percent of the time. He was trying to be responsible, why couldn't he be the responsible adult some other day? Is a good think I made Sam do her homework.

"Yeap! And I didn't even copy from Carly this time." Sam proclaimed and it was true.

Spencer looked at her with unbelieving eyes. He didn't accept her words to be true and it was understandable. After all, my girlfriend is a lazy ass. She loathes the word work and is still hunting for its mother to kill her. Do you know why the show is called iCarly, because she thought she would have to do too much work if her name appeared in it. Seriously, the only reason the girl would work for is if food was involved! But, she is my adorable slacker, so I don't bug her about it, much. And believe it or not, she had been getting better grades lately which lead me to believe she had been studying on her own.

"It's true." I defended her and she grinned at him.

"Well, in that case, I guess you can go. But you have to be back before ten, is still a school night."

"Sure!" I said smiling. This is why he is my brother, so understanding!

"Great! Now, can you do me a favor?" Sam asked him.

"What?"

"Can you call my mother and tell her about this? She won't believe I did my homework if I tell her myself." She said seriously, I just had to laugh.

"Yeah, no problem." Spencer said chuckling softly. He walked over to the phone and dial Sam's number.

After almost half an hour, trying to convince Sam's mother that she had indeed done her homework, she finally agreed to let us go, with the same conditions that my brother had established.

"Okay! Now that's finally done, I will go work on my master piece!" - He said taking a bag with tools from the table. – "I'll be down there for a while, so don't forget to close the door when you leave." And he was out the door.

"Let's go get ready." I said making my way to the stairs with Sam fallowing me, but not before taking a bag of chips from the counter.

An hour later we were ready. I wore tight jeans with a black blouse while Sam wore a jean skirt, black leggings and red and black blouse. She looked really, and I do mean, **really** hot!

I was eyeing her when she turned around to talk to me.

"Okay, ready?" She said. I quickly snapped out of it, hoping she didn't notice; I didn't want her to think I'm some kind of perv or anything.

"Yeah, sure!" I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

I walked over to her and took her hand to lead her out of my room, excited about finally going out on a date with my girlfriend after so long.

We walked downstairs and I opened the door in hopes of getting out of the house as soon as possible; however, I was met with an awful surprise, I swiftly let go of Sams' hand.

There in front of us was Freddie…how opportune. I'm been sarcastic if you didn't get it. I heard Sam grunt behind me and for once I don't blame her, nor do I scowl her for been openly rude to him.

"Hey girls! We couldn't hang today during lunch so I thought I drop by and see what we could do now!" He had this big grin on his face.

I wanted to slam the door on his face and escape through the window, running as fast and far as we could from him. I don't usually feel like that, he's actually pretty nice even if annoying at times, and most definitely a stalker. But hello! He just ruined our date! Still, my good side, (the one Sam didn't have towards him) and the fact that he is a friend, didn't allow me to do such a thing. I would feel guilty afterwards if I went along with my plan too. Not to mention I would not enjoy our date. That would probably make Sam feel sad for us and pissed at him for weeks.

"Ah…" – I looked back at Sam with an apologetic look. She rolled her eyes, knowing that my good friend nature had won in me. – "Sure!"

"Great!" He said, then he looked at us up and down with a confuse look. – "Hey why are you all dressed up?"

"Because we were going to the movies you idiot!" That insult was obviously from Sam.

"Yeah, we were about to knock on your door. But since you knock on ours, do you want to go?" I lied, silently praying he didn't want to, or that his mother wouldn't let him.

"Sure!" His smile grew, if possible. I guess God didn't want to help me today. He's probably tired of helping us; keeping our relationship a secret can be quite exhausting. Maybe He'll help me tomorrow.

In spite of the situation, I laughed inwardly at my monologue about God. Might as well make the best of the situation, right?

"Cool, then go get ready."

"Right! I'll be back soon." And he turned around running into his house.

I closed the door and turned to Sam, who was sited in the couch, her right arm on the back of the sofa with her palm on her face; she had an annoyed look on her face.

I gaze at her with an expression of both sadness and contrite. But there's really nothing I can do, is not like I can tell him to go away because we want to go to the movies alone, that would be weird. He'll either figure something's up, which we most definitely don't need right now, or not really get it and bother us whining: 'why can't I go?!'. Whichever, it'll be really bothersome.

I went and sat beside her, close to her, but not touching her. She isn't looking at me, I wonder if she's mad. I decide not to say anything for now, I'll just wait for Freddie to be done and hope she won't be mad at me the whole time.

To be continued…

**A/N: Oh my, was that a long chapter or what?! ****Did you enjoy it? If you did tell me in a review! If you didn't, then tell me too but only if you have constructive criticism! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh no he didn't!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this. **

**Warnings: Sam/Carly (Cam!) and language.**

**A/N: Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujaaaah! Lol! But yeah, I bet that's what you are all thinking when you saw I had updated. So yeah, enjoy! **

Chapter 3:

_Oh no he didn't!_

(Sams' P.O.V)

I can feel her staring at me from the corner of her eye, waiting for me to look at her, more like hoping I will look at her. But I don't feel like doing it, I'm seriously pissed. This is very unusual I don't normally get mad at her most of the time is the other way around, but damn it! Couldn't she have lied to get that annoying little rat away from us? She lied to her brother! Yes her brother, who is (as the word brother says) related to her by blood. It was a little white lie, so don't worry, no big deal. The **big deal** is: why couldn't she lie to that insignificant, maddening idiot?

He frustrates, she frustrates me, this whole crap frustrates me! I'm so fucking pissed! I usually don't curse, bad words aren't really my thing, (plus if I use them too much they stick to my tongue and then my mother will cut it off as she often threatens to) but the circumstance calls for it. So yes, I am so **fucking** pissed!

I can feel her eyes still on me, my own are glued to the TV. I turned it on as an excuse to not have to look at her. The couch made a sound; I think she turned completely towards me, making it obvious that she's staring. She's trying to get my attention, but I won't speak to her, not yet. I want her to know I'm really angry. I feel a bit bad for doing this; I don't want her to feel too guilty or sad. But I will not budge; I won't speak until she does first.

"…Sam?" I hear her say. I feel the impulse to look at her. But I restrain; let her work a bit more.

I mean, this is Freddie we are talking about. She cancelled our date to spend time with him! Do you understand what I'm saying? Do you even realize how horrible that sounds?! I know what you are going to say, "Oh but Sam, you are going to be there too. Is not like she ditch you to go out with him", and that may be true, but for me is irrelevant. It would be unimportant for you too if you had heard me right. Here, I'll repeat it for you, SHE. CANCELLED. OUR. DATE. TO. BRING. FREDDIE!! There, got it? Good. Then now you better agree with me. This whole situation it's outrageous!

"Sam, please don't be mad at me." She's brushing my arm with her fingers; I try my best to ignore her.

"Please?" I bet she's giving me this sad slash pitiful look, with a touch of teary eye and quivering lip. What was the name of that expression again? Oh yeah, the puppy-dog-pout. But is not going to work, even if it always does it's not going to work today! I will not surrender!

"Come on Sammy"- She leaned in to give me a quick peck on the cheek. – "You know I love you."

No, no, no, no, no! Why did she have to go all extremely adorable on me!? No matter, I will not give in! Why? Because I'm mad! I'm pissed! I'm angry! I'm…totally bluffing! Damn it! I really need to work on my self pep talks.

"It doesn't seem like it." She has won (as always) and I'm defeated, might as well say something. Although I'm starting to regret opening my mouth, she looks really hurt by my words.

I quickly turn to her hoping to fix what I have just said. 'I didn't mean it like that; sometimes I say stupid things without thinking. It was a careless and stupid slip of the tongue.' Those are the things I want to say but am held from it as she takes my face in her hands and plants a firm kiss on my lips.

"Don't you **ever** say or even **think** that I don't love you. – She said in a firm tone with a frown. –"Because you can't even begin to imagine how much I do." Her voice barely a whisper, and her gritty gaze locked on mine; I could feel how much she meant her words.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I know you love me and I love you too, just as much." I'm finally able to say after a minute of silence; the intensity of her words had left me astonished. I lean in to kiss her firmly.

She kissed my cheek after our lips parted. "Okay then, just as long as you know that." I smiled glad to be off the hook for, once again, allowing unintelligent words out of my mouth.

"But, I really wished you had lost the dork." I said sitting straight, with my back pressed to the couch again, while looking at the floor. Like I said, I'm still pissed! Okay, maybe not **really** pissed…not even mad…and I can't say I'm angry. Nope, none of the aforementioned, but I **am** quite bothered by this horrible turn of events, and a bit sad too. Okay, I'm quite miserable about it! I'm allowed to express these feelings, am I not? I think so! At least the one about been bothered, the sad one, I'm not too comfortable with. I'm the strong one here after all, got to keep my reputation!

"I know Sammy, but you know he's our friend -"

"Your friend-" I correct. Me? Friends with that bothersome, annoying dork!? No way!

"Sam, you do spend as much time with him as you do with me." She said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I like it, and I only do it because you are there." And that was so true.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yes." Of course it is! Why else would I spend time with that idiot!?

She chuckled. "Why can't you accept that you like him?"

"Yuck! Please don't say the word "like" before the word "him" if with "him" you are referring to…**him**." That pause was for dramatic emphasis. I also pointed to the door so she wouldn't mistake who I was talking about. Then again, how could she? She's the one who brought him up, but just in case. 'Cause' seriously I definitely don't like him! In any way or form, at all! And I know she didn't mean it in that repulsive way, but just the fact of how it could sound to someone else's ears makes me cringe in disgust.

She's laughing now. God, I love her laugh, have I told you that? Well, now you know. I wonder if I have told her that, I should.

"I don't understand why you can't say he's your friend. We have known him for years." Why was she insisting for me to invent the fact that I like him?

"Look, he's your friend, not mine. But just to make you happy, I will accept that he is an…acquaintance for me. A brainless one! But the world is full of those so I was bout to get one." Okay, that's the best I can do.

Honestly, (and as my dear Carls has said before, I don't lie… to her) I just can't stand him. I have thought of the 'why' many times and have come to various factors but there are two that I think are the most influential. One is easy to accept, he's a moron! And I can't help it. I get impulses that push me to prove his 'moronity' to him; sarcasm and insults are just my favorite ways of doing it! Two, well, two is not so simple to accept. My strong and somewhat proud self won't allow it. But I can tell you that, it does have to do with Carly.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave it at that, for now." She smiles and I just roll my eyes.

A knock on the door was heard then. We turn our heads around waiting for the person, who undoubtedly had to be Freddie, to come in, but he doesn't.

"You can come in Freddie!" Carly calls from the couch.

The too-small-for-his-age boy walks in shyly and I instantly frown at him, wondering what the heck's up with him now. He's demeanor is timid and nervous, something he hasn't been for some time while around us. It makes me suspicious, very suspicious.

I see as Freddie walks up to Carly, who's still sitting beside me on the couch, except now she's facing him. He smiles a bit before revealing something I hadn't realized he was hiding behind his back. It's a rose. Oh well, its just a rose, I was about to freak thinking…wait! A rose! A red rose at that!?

"Here Carly, I picked it up fresh from my garden." He said, and I felt my chest tighten with jealousy. Stupid Freddie, who does he think he is giving roses to **my** girlfriend!? And what garden is he talking about?! He doesn't have one! He lives in an apartment ten feet above the ground! Darn moronic liar! And a bad one at that!

"Uh, um, thanks! It's really pretty!" Carly said taking the rose. I wanted to take it too, but just to shred it into tiny pieces and then throw it in his face!

"Just like you." Carly was speechless, and so was I, my eyes big as saucers. Did he just throw a pick up line at my girl?

"I'll, go put it in a bowl. Be right back." I see as Carly stands from the couch with the rose in her hand, a confuse frown on her pretty features. As she makes her way into the kitchen, I return my gaze to the imbecile I have in front of me, who's eyes haven't left my girl's retreating form.

It is now that I grasp another detail about him. Adding to what I now comprehend was a polite entrance, the nervous smile, the gift of the rose, and the weird combination of anxiety and confidence with which he was currently carrying himself was his very formal attire; considering we were just going to the movies. Blue, seemingly brand new jeans, with a cream button shirt and nice brown shoes ended his neat outfit. His hair was well brushed backwards, and even from the fair distance I was from him I could smell the slight scent of perfume. I had to admit that he looked…presentable.

But I didn't like presentable when it was directed towards impressing my girlfriend! Everything that came from him told me he thought of this as a date, even if I was there. He was probably going to try and enamor my Carly! I wonder who gave this moron such a good pep talk. When I find out I can assure you they will not escape 'Sam's punishments'.

"Well, let's go now." I turn my head to see Carly standing beside me.

"Okay." Stupid Freddie says making his way to the door and opening it for us.

Carly gives me a confused look while I give her an annoyed one. She then walks over to the door and I follow her reluctantly. I'm thinking I have no other choice but to bear all this. I will just have to deal with my pent-up anger and pent it up some more.

As Carly goes through the door and I intent on doing the same Freddie steps in front of me. How extremely rude! And to add to it he gives me this smug look before letting the door go (which hit me in the arm) and walking after Carly.

I bite my tongue and inhale deeply as I close my eyes; trying to calm the manslaughter instincts that course through me. When I reopen my eyes I don't see them. Closing the door behind me, I make my way to the elevator with a very tight jaw.

As I approach it, I can see Carly with her hand on the door and Freddie with his finger probably on the buttons for the first floor. Carlys' expression says she's telling him to wait for me while he's using a very annoyingly innocent look, as if he had just forgotten I was going with them. Well unlucky bastard I am most **definitely** not leaving you alone with **my** girlfriend.

I reach the elevator and stand between Carly and Freddie.

"It took you long enough, we were about to leave without you." The stupid boy says.

"No we weren't" I hear Carly contradict him, making me smirk a little.

"Well idiot, I'm here. What are you waiting for now, your imaginary friend?" I say, I do recall his mother saying something about an imaginary friend once, I think. That woman can be so helpful, on occasions.

"Ha, ha, very funny." He says pushing the button that will take us to the lobby.

I smile and chuckle at knowing such a pathetic insult actually got to him. We reach the first floor and after ignoring mole-man's screeches about his floor, we make it to the outside world.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Freddie asks from my right. As you can probably guess, since it's obvious, I'm still in the middle of them; got to keep him as away as I can after all.

"Um, I don't know." I hear Carly say. Her indecision giving me the perfect plan that will hopefully make this idiot go away.

"We were going to see Meet the Spartans." I say looking at him.

"But, that movie hasn't started yet." He says.

"Really? Oh well, then I guess there's no reason to go to the movies now since that's the one we wanted to see." I say faking disappointment for like a second before taking Carlys' arm and pulling her away from him.

"Hey wait!" – I hear him say and suddenly I can't drag her anymore. I look back to see this insolent boy holding her by her other writs. – "We can see another one."

"No we can't. We wanted to see the Spartans, if there are no Spartans then we won't settle for anything less." I say seriously.

"I bet there are a ton of other movies just as good as or even better than those Spartans." He replies. And he still hasn't let go of her arm. I feel the unending need to punch him, but I don't think Carly would approve and I don't want her to get mad at me today.

"I doubt it." I say firmly.

"Then Carly and I will go see a good movie and you can go home." He says and all I can think of is 'Oh no he didn't say what I think he said!' As if! There is no way I'm leaving Carly alone with him.

"Dream on, moron! You'll just end up boring the life out of her!" I shout. I'm infuriated, but I try not to show everything I'm feeling right now since that could give our relationship away. Nonetheless, I think he can feel my fury, or see it, since I'm sure I'm glaring daggers and arrows and the rest of the arsenal, plus I can feel my jaw trying to crush my teeth against each other.

I suddenly feel a hand on the one that's still holding Carlys' arm, and realize it's her. She's holding my hand pretty tightly and I look down to see I am also grasping her arm strongly. I quickly let go with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry." I whisper. She nods and caresses discretely the part of her arm I had been almost crushing on my instant of rage, making me feel even worse. Today has turned into such a horrible day, if only we hadn't opened the door of her apartment.

Maybe God is punishing me for indulging sweet and innocent Carly into lying to her brother, I don't know. Could this get any worse?

"Sam lets go to the movies anyways, we're already dress and all." Apparently it **can** get worse.

I feel a pang of anger mix with a pang of resignation; the combination of both leading me to agree with her plans, grudgingly.

"Whatever." I say not even looking at her.

Seriously, I just got pissed off at her again. And it's all her fault, again! There it was, the perfect opportunity to get the hell out of here, to leave stupid Freddie alone, to get **us** some alone time, and what does she do? She compels to his wishes! What is going on here!?

"Great!" Freddie shouts and links arms with Carly dragging her up the sidewalk. I growl but I don't think the idiot heard me. Carly did though, and she grabs my elbow before I'm completely out of reach pulling me along with them.

--

We finally arrived at the mall. The place it's not too full but I already feel like leaving. Then again, I doubt that feeling has anything to do with the mall and its inhabitants.

Freddie is no longer holding Carlys' arm, she managed to free herself quite fast, but she kept hold of mine the whole way and she's still grasping it. I guess she earned a point for that, and God knows she needs as many as she can get tonight.

"What should we do first then?" Mr. Moron asks Carly. Not me, he has been ignoring me as much as he can the whole evening. Not that I care much, since I do that everyday unless I'm trying to humiliate him in some way.

"Let's go eat first. I'm hungry and I'm sure Sam is too." She looks back at me while giving my arm a little squeeze. I look at her and just plainly shrug before she returns her eyes to Freddie; hiding the gloomy look they held. I'm sorry honey, but you are not forgiven just yet.

"Alright, what would you prefer?" He asks. Why is he asking? We always eat in the same place when we go out you brainless dork!

"Pizza, like always." Carly says calmly. How can she be so calm?! Why doesn't his stupidity get to her?

The idiot nodded with that smile that has been getting on my last nerves since the first time I saw it, which was a few hours ago, and started walking towards the food center.

We ate where we always eat "Carina's Pizzas". It's this little pizza restaurant that opened less than a year ago. Don't get deceive by its little size and its western decorations, its pizzas are the best in miles and they have any and every kind imaginable! It's wonderful, we even know this Carina girl. She comes and attends the place from time to time. She used to work at the smoothies before too. That's from where we know her in the first place.

Right now we are sited by the back close to a window, not that there's much scenery to watch outside since we are inside the mall. The only thing you can see, it's either people walking one way or the other with many bags in hand, people eating at different stands or kids pulling their parents towards specific fun dedicated locations.

I'm currently sited beside Carly and Freddie's in front of us counting the seconds to look up and glare at me. The moronic hamster had tried to sit beside her as soon as Carly set by the window, but I moved faster and push him not so discretely before taking my rightful place. I smirked as he rubbed his side which had smacked the table's edge; that's payback for before. Silly, silly boy, he should have not challenged me. I think Carly shook her head at me in a disapproving manner at our behavior, but I'm not paying much attention to that kind of reaction; I never do.

The food has just arrived. We ordered a big pizza with a lot of things. At least a lot of things on my side, most of them are meats. It has extra cheese both yellow and white, a lot of sauce, sausage, chicken, and this other meat that I don't remember its names since I just told the waiter to put it in when he mentioned it. His expression was hilarious, and I couldn't help but grin through it. Sometimes, not most of the time but sometimes, I add a lot of things to what I eat just to see the astonished look that appears on the face of whoever is taking my order. It's hysterical!

Freddie is looking at me with a disgusted look on his ugly little face; I would smile wider if I didn't have my mouth so full. While Carly is just shaking her head with a smile on her pretty lips, amused; she already knows how I am, she was even smiling with me at the waiter's expression.

"How can you eat all of that? It's disgusting!" Freddie says taking a bit of his slice of pizza. His as well as Carly's only had a normal amount of white cheese and sauce.

"Not as disgusting as you are." I reply.

"I'm not as disgusting as you though."

"That's what you say. Yet you still can't get a girlfriend. The only one you had, used you!" Ouch that had got to hurt, hehe.

"Sam-"

"Excuse me, but I do remember you having only **one** boyfriend, who didn't give a damn about you!" That would have hurt me too but the sting from that crush hadn't last a week if I remember correctly. And I have Carly now!

"Freddie-"

"That maybe be true, but at least he wasn't just **using** me!"

"Sam! Freddie! Would you two just shut up!? I want to eat my pizza in peace!" Carly shouts finally getting our attention.

Freddie the wimp hangs his head in shame while he continues to eat his pizza in silence. I blink a few times as if that would help me free my ears from her outburst, then I can't keep myself from commenting something random.

"That almost rhymed." I say taking another slice of pizza.

"What rhymed?" She asks now more calmed, taking a bite from her slice of pizza.

"Pizza in peace." I reply.

"It doesn't rhyme at all." She refutes with a chuckle.

"I said it **almost** rhymed. Not that it did." – She shrugs. – "It would be a good name for a hippie pizza restaurant." I add.

"But then you wouldn't be allowed in." Freddie says. He just keeps coming in for more!

"Don't worry, I'll just break the door with your head and allow myself in." I deadpan.

"Guys don't start again." Carly warns making Freddie hurriedly close his re-opened mouth.

We continue to eat our pizza in relative silence. I look over at Carly who has been flexing her wrist occasionally. I feel the urge to hold her hand and kiss her injury, the one I made, but I restrain. Freddie is here.

"Guys, the movies are going to start soon. So I'm going to the bathroom before we head out." He says sliding out of the booth.

Yay! I think God is tired and is giving me a break from this torture!

"We don't need that much information, just go." I reply. He glares at me for a second before walking away.

I take this opportunity to take Carly's wounded hand in mine. She looks at me with confusion. My explanation is my lips upon her wrist. I leave them there for a brief moment, before looking up into her deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry for been so rough with you before." I say with regret that can be seen in my eyes while I draw small circles with my thumb in her wrist.

She smiles fondly, then leans towards me and places a sweet kiss on my cheek; I smile widely. I open my mouth to say something, maybe even kiss her back, but my eyes caught the degrading sight of Freddie trying to free himself from a piece of toilet paper that got stuck to his shoe. Dork!

Carly follows my line of vision to see Freddie finally releasing himself from the paper and walking over to us with a sheepish smile. She looks back to me as I gently place her hand on the counter. Sighing I give the window another glance. Well, at least she got to see his perfectly humiliating scene.

"Ready to go?" I hear him ask.

"Yeah sure. Come on Sam." She says tugging at my arm.

We exit the restaurant and head to the theater, thanks to today been Thursday there's not a long line to buy the tickets. Carly steps up to buy hers when the annoying gremlin interrupts her.

"Wait Carly, allow me to buy yours." What the fuck?!

"That's alright, I got it Freddie." My girl says.

"Please, let me get this for you. As thanks for, whatever." – Oh real smooth Fredork! – "Two tickets please." He says to the lady who's smiling knowingly. As if she knew shit.

I seriously wish I had heat vision, that way my glares and the frowning that is starting to give me a headache would be worth it. Sadly, I don't have any super powers that can help me get rid of his useless persona.

So I step forward and ask for my ticket. Soon after I march to the room where the movie is going to be presented – room 5 to the right if I'm not mistaking – without sparing neither of them a glance. If she's going to allow him to treat her as if this was some stupid date, then fine! I'll give them some alone time as well. The last thing I hear before entering the room is Fredork asking my girlfriend (for the moment) if she wanted something to eat. Hey you'll never know if things keep going like they are I'll probably loose her to this asshole.

A few minutes later they enter the room, but I make no move to show them were I'm sited. I picked a sit by the middle of the room to the left. The lights are dimmed to a medium since the previews already started and the chairs' backs are pretty high, but the floor of the room descends towards the big screen so everyone can see pretty well, and for the first time I'm grateful to that Divine Being up in Heaven for been so small. I bet they are walking through the hall between the two set of chairs searching for me, but let them find me on their own, or they can go sit by themselves for all I care.

Urrgh, they found me.

"You know you could have raised your hand or something." He said.

"And you could have been taller, manly and cool, but you are not." I retorted, not even looking at them.

From the corner of my eye I see Carly sit next to me and Freddie to her right.

"Yeah? Well you could have - "

"Freddie stop." Wow, she actually reprimanded only him, amazing. And as always, he does just as told like a little lap dog.

"But nothing, let's just watch the movie. It's about to start." She says leaning back on her chair.

Freddie follows suit and I so do I, but in my own style. I lift my legs and place them at the back of the chair before me. There aren't many people here and I doubt any employee is going to come check on us; the movie we picked started some weeks ago. It's called "Nobody Messes with the Zohan" and it's supposed to be a comedy. After seeing Adam Sandler catch a fish with his ass, yeah I will have to agree with that.

I rest my left arm on the chairs' armrest as I laugh softly, my bad mood not forgotten but left in pause for the moment, this movie is hilarious. I heard Freddie laughing rather hard but Carly was just chuckling a bit. Like I had been doing a lot this day, I had to hold back my urge to look at her. But a slight touch to my thigh extinguished my determination.

I looked to my leg where her fingers, concealed and almost inexistent, grazed the side of my thigh gently. I fixed my eyes on her to find her dark brown orbs almost begging me to forgive her. The action was not meant to burn my insides like it was doing, it was merely and act of comfort, but I couldn't help it if it turned me on when her fingers barely moved up and down, caressing my flesh through my dark leggings.

I almost yield my resentment, when something caught my eye. Her left hand was touching me, but her right hand was about to be held my Freddies'. While her fingers were caressing me, the ones on her right hand were currently been intertwine with those of him. As soon as that happened she did a sharp turn to their joint hands frowning as if saying 'What the fuck?' But she is Carly Shay, thus she wouldn't say such things. I, on the other hand, would.

The imbecile! He had some nerve! My fury ablaze I slapped Carly's hand away. If she still hadn't taken his hand off deciding to just stare at it in shock, it meant she preferred his touch to mine, right? I know Carly and I are in a closet to say it like that, because that's what she wants as she gets used to our new relationship. And so most of the time I have to ignore the guys who hit on her and trust her to push them away, which I do with no hesitation. But today has been more than enough.

I stand up. I can not openly express my anger and the reason for it to him, but that does not mean I can't accidentally hit his leg with my knee and harshly push his head down as I walk pass them.

Damn moron, asshole, imbecile, mother fucking prick! I must have hit a freaking record with my dirty mouth, or mind, today; my uncle would be proud even if I'm not. Then again, I only refrain from obscenities for her. Something tells me it should be her who I'm mad at, she is my girlfriend after all not him, but I can't help hating Freddie all the more.

I'm out of the theater and mall in a flash. I wonder if Carly will come looking for me, or if she's going to stay behind so suspicion won't arise.

"Sam, wait!" I guess that answers my question.

I turn around and growl at her. "What?"

"Why are you so pissed off, I haven't done anything." She tries to defend herself.

"Exactly." I say in a tone that denotes mixture of sadness and anger. I'm not sure which one is more dominates any longer.

She stares, confused for a second before the hurt settles in. And I'm sorry, so sorry for hurting her like this, but she has left me powerless since the beginning. I'm helpless to everything that happens around us, allowed only to look and feel and whine in vain, and it pains me.

"Carly!" Screams the last guy I wanted to see right now as he exits the mall. He spots us and starts to walk our way.

"I'm going home." I say and she sees through my lie. Because if I was really going home I'll be telling her to call Spencer and ask him to take the ham out, but I'm going to my house, a house where my mother lives and it's supposed to be my home and it would be, if only Carly was there.

I turn around seconds before he stops besides my girlfriend, and walk away. As I do, I wonder what now? The answer is a blank space in my psyche.

I guess the ball it's really in her side of the field.

To be continued…

**A/N: I know that the movies I present here did not appear at the same time, but they were the only ones I remembered as I wrote this. Also I hope I wrote the name of Adam Sandler correctly, if not then yeah just ignore that. **

**Now, leave me a review! **


	4. Chapter 4: A lovers' quarrel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Language and Carly/Sam romance.**

**A/N: Here's chapter four, it's rather short but, I'll try to make the next one longer. **

Chapter 4:

_A lovers' quarrel_

(Sam's P.O.V)

Long behind have I left Carly Shay, literally of course, if we talk about other aspects that you could perhaps call emotional or spiritual – I don't really know how to name it – then she's just as close to me as that day of yore when I timidly asked her to be my girlfriend and she blushingly accepted.

But because she's so far behind and out of sight, I take slow steps in the direction of my technical house. The leisurely of my pace allows me to gaze up at the sky. It is not something I tend to do often, I'm not the 'stop and smell the roses' type of person. However, there are occasion in which I feel nostalgic perhaps and spare a second to regard my surroundings. The sky is usually my favorite, and always a must. I have often pondered about my fixation with it, I believe it is because for me it means freedom; a limitless space in all directions, because as soon as that auroral sky ends an endless universe begins.

Today the sky is calmed and clear, ironic. Yet I take no resentment towards its' self, it is soothing for me. The most of its clouds gather by the sun behind the horizon of buildings. The colors have started to mix, orange and pink are most at view and that light blue is obscuring. For the moments its fading it's feeble but definitely constant.

I can see my building now, pretty much the same as Carlys' except my apartment is much closer to the floor. I live in the third floor, where you can still hear the cars honking and screeching 24/7 and the cats can jump to your railings to drive you crazy and luckily for me I live under a family of seven, five of them little children who never stay quite and below an old lady who loves to hit her ceiling with what I think it's a broom thinking we are to blame for all the noise.

I ascend the stairs and arrive at my door. I tap my pants searching for the key but now I remember that I left it in my backpack at Carlys' house. Guess I'll have to break in; it was here where I learned to pick locks after all, when my mom used to try and straighten me up by grounding me for forever and as soon as I got bored I would try to escape; it sure worked wonders for me. I grin as the door clicks open proud of my skillful hands; is a good thing most people in this building don't give a damn about what happens around you, that and they have seen me do this countless of times, they all learned who I was after the first two times.

I kick the door behind me allowing it to close itself. I look around, as expected the house is as empty as it was when I left it yesterday before heading to school. I walk over to the kitchen counter where I see a big piece of paper. Let's see what this woman has to say today.

'_Sam, I will be working late again and then I have a wonderful date. There are some leftovers in the refrigerator. If you don't want that then you know where everything is, go prepare yourself something else. Or ask your friend Robin for food, just don't starve yourself. – Mom.' _

I place the mini-letter down and head to the couch. Figures, she likes to be here as much as I do. I'll think about what to eat later on since for the first time in my life I'm not hungry, creepy. Well no matter, I'm sure that slumping in this old couch as I skip channels and bore myself to death will get my belly screaming soon enough. After all, a girl can't affect me that much.

--

'_Ouch'_ is the ghost of a thought that runs through my head as I try to stand from the lumpy sofa. Apparently, I got so bored that I fell asleep on it, wonderful. There's no better place to fall asleep than a hard, uneven couch. My right arm that served as my pillow hurts and I think it's asleep.

I sit up and cradle the injured arm, massaging it with my left hand. I feel a cold and electrifying sensation run through it as the blood is finally able to run its trail once again. I stand up from the couch and head to my room. Opening the door the first thing I see it's the window that's right across from it, and within it, a portrait of the darkened sky. I wonder how long I have been asleep for.

Ignoring that fact for the moment, I head to my small closet. I take out some jeans and a red blouse with a long white sleeved shirt that will go under it. I change before heading out into the leaving room and looking over at the clock. It reads eight minus ten; is not so late, I wonder if Carly is out of the movie already. Whatever, it's not like I'm going to see her.

As I walk by the couch I see my cell phone. I grab it and open it, lifting an eyebrow at the three missed calls I have, one is from Freddie and the other two from Carly. Clicking the phone close I walk out the door; I'm obviously not calling them back.

It is a good thing I wore a long sleeved shirt, because as soon as I stepped out of the building a chilly wind hit my skin filling it with goosebumps. The cold breeze blew my hair to my left, and I decided to go with nature towards that direction. Where am I going? I have no idea, but does it matter?

Mirth fills me as a thought courses through my brain. I think of Freddie in my position, walking alone in this dark night, the air blowing, freezing his bones, the constant rattle of the leaves and the sudden sound of the unknown behind him. I bet he would be shitting his pants. Well there we go a thought that cheers me up a little.

In reality, the streets are not so solitary. People are still out and about and many lights are on, in this side at least. Still, I understand that it might be a dangerous place for a girl to be, especially by herself. However, I don't give a damn tonight. Even when I don't know where I'm going, if worst comes to be I can run and may God be with me, ha, ha!...seriously.

In any case, I'm thinking I should think of a place to direct my feet instead of wondering around aimlessly. Sadly, there aren't many places I can go at night that will have no problem with my age; is in this occasions that it sucks to be fifteen. Then again, it's not like I felt like partying, might as well go to my second home back when I didn't have Carly.

--

There's this bay. You have to reach the beach and then walk to the right until you reach the rocky end. Or so it seems like the end, but if you walk around the trees and into them through a specific path you will get to an islet. It's very small, just some sand and rocks. Yet across from it lays a gigantic ship sticking out of it, the sand probably conceals most of it. But by the length and height it seems to be pretty humongous. However, you can't see this unless you find your way through the vines, from the rocky end you will only see the pointy ship seeming to surface from the water itself.

I walk across the sand into the boat and from there I make my way, climbing some barrels and rocks that have been deposit there, to its pointy front. I sit there, so close to the edge that I can see the shadowy sea under me. I bend my knees and press them to my chest, locating my arms around my shins.

This is my favorite spot, I love it! The ocean reflects the universe's darkness just as well as it mirrors the moon's light. The sea moves softly to the wind, each wave becoming a new diamond that vanishes into oblivion only to be reborn again seconds later. Here the silence is deafening, and isolation seems colossal, but I never feel alone. The thousands of stars that never fail to shine in that dusky blanket accompany me, as also does the fluorescence fishes and other organism that appear unexpectedly within the water. This place is enchanted. It's the closest thing to magic that exist in this realism bursting state. And as I gaze at God's beautiful creation, I can only recall the many occasions I thought about bringing Carly here, but couldn't because there was never an opportunity for it.

Suddenly my trance is harshly broken by my phone. It's ring loud and obnoxious. I take it from my pants and look at the screen: Carly. I want to answer her, but at the same time I don't. So I press the mute button by the side of the phone and ignore it.

For the time I have been here – which had been a while – Carly has called me three times, and all of them have received the same treatment as the first. Oh look at that, I think she's calling again. No wait, that's a different ring tone.

"Sam where are you?" I hear the distinctive voice of my friend Robin as I pick up the phone.

"Out." I reply, my voice a combination of tired and bored.

"Mom made spaghetti, want to some?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry, and I already eat Italian food this afternoon, pizza to be exact."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Robin says, worried.

"I'm fine. How about I call you later?" I say, not feeling like talking to anyone right now.

"…Fine, but don't stay out too late, and don't do anything I would do!" I chuckle. Leave it to Robin to make me laugh at a time like this.

"Sure thing, bye mom!" I say sarcastically, and hang up the phone.

Maybe it's time to leave. So I stand up and make my way down the ship and out through the same path that brought me here.

It's much later than I would have expected, no longer are there families out, just men and woman who enjoy the late night life. I walk down the sidewalk as if I was not really there, slowly and steady without looking at anyone or anything.

The wind is colder making me cross my arms over my chest in an effort to keep me warm. And perhaps I should go home, but the freezing on my skin can not be compared to the biting in my bones when I'm in that house alone. So I keep walking.

I'm startled by the tremor on my thigh. Realizing is my phone – which I seemed to have put on vibration without noticing – I relax and fish it out of my right pocket to look at the screen. It's Carly again. Thus, just as easily, I push the mute button so it won't bother me the rest of the trip and place it back on my pocket.

"Why won't you answer me?" I hear a distinctive voice behind me causing me to turn around abruptly.

I'm a bit freaked out by this, how in the world did Carly get here? She's standing before me in this bitter night with knee length pants and a sleeveless shirt, breathing as if she had run the stairs of her apartment ten times or more.

I look at her with a slight frown out of confusion in my face, for the simple fact that she appeared out of nowhere. Her words are starting to sink in now, yet I say nothing. The answer seems pretty obvious to me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask instead and she just points upward to her left. I laugh inwardly at my luck. I came to wander right by her building.

She's copying my silent demeanor, standing a few five or six feet away from me just catching her breath. I have nothing to say, not for the moment, and if she doesn't say something soon I'm leaving. She doesn't, thus I turn to leave.

"Sam!" – I stop mid turn and look at her. – "Why are you acting like this?" And with that my anger flares.

"What!" I shout, did she really just asked that?

"I don't think what I did was so big that you won't even talk to me." She defends herself, and in a way I guess she's right. Talking should never be taken out as punishment because that's how problems are left unsolved and relationships end. However, there would be nothing to talk about if she noticed what she did.

"Carly, what the hell? Try to think about what's been going on since we started dating, that I have ignored for the most part, but I just can't do it anymore." I need her to acknowledge it on her own so she can really understand it, just telling her would be useless.

"I know Freddie was out of line today but - "

"Just today? Every fucking day Carly! And what do you do? The same thing you do with every other guy that hits on you, you relish in their compliments and flattery…as if I was not your girlfriend." My voice quivers, it has lost all its might, and I'm left weak and exposed.

"Sam…" – She's walking towards me. – "I love you." She says taking my chin in her fingers.

"That's what you say, and just that." I say, staring her in the eyes. I see the pain my words cause within her brown pools, but I wonder, is that her pain or my own reflected?

"Sam, I'm sorry. But what do you want me to do? They can't know." She says.

"Why not? Am I just a game to you? Or is it exciting for you to have some kind of secret affair?" I'm been harsh, extremely severe, but I have carried this for so long, even before we were together and we were just dating. I'm tired of hiding and of lying about the only thing that's real in my life.

Her eyes become hard with anger and her fingers leave my skin as soon as I finish talking, but just to move her hands to the sides of my face, firm and strong, and pull me towards her. It is not until I feel her lips moving against mine that I know what's happening.

Her body is pressed against my own so hard that I have to hold onto her waist to keep us from falling to the floor, her soft hands are on my cheeks keeping me from escaping and her lips keep opening and closing, over and over again, leaving me no choice but to comply to their wishes by kissing her back, albeit less eager.

"Fuck Sam" – I'm surprised by the foreign swearing from her lips– I love you so damn much, and I know I did it wrong today and have been doing so for a while now. I'm sorry; I'll tell them all to fuck off from now on. We'll tell everyone else eventually too just not so soon please, I already talked to Freddie about us, if it's worth something." She says, never loosing her arms from around my neck.

I stay silent and unmoving as her speech diffuses into my rage consumed brain. I'm pissed and hurt, but if she's willing to do all that and even told Freddie about us then I guess I can overlook this.

"Please Sam, forgive me?" She asks her voice full of hurt and only now do I notice the tears that have streak down her face.

I move a hand up to wipe them away and lean in to softly kiss her lips.

"Okay." I say kissing her some more, trying to convey how sorry I am for making her cry.

One more kiss and she moves to hug me tightly. Her head is on the crook of my neck and her hair falls around my right shoulder giving me the softest caress. I slid my hands from her lower back to nearing her shoulders, and she's cold.

"Carly, let's go up, you're freezing out here." I suggest and she nods, dismantling herself from me. Her right hand moves to my let and she intertwines our fingers keeping me close by grabbing that same arm with her left, and then we begin to ascend the stairs into her building.

Forgive and forget you know. I don't tend to do that often, but I can do many exceptions for her.

To be continued…

**A/N: Sorry for making you wait so long for that, but at least I updated…right?**

**Review! **


End file.
